


(un)stuck

by stupidqpid



Series: stuck [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Dildos, Masturbation in Shower, PWP solo misadventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: Wooyoung doesn’t participate in yet another grueling battle of rock paper scissors for post-practice showering rights. He volunteered to go last, so he quietly heads to the room he shares with Yeosang to gather his toiletries and pajamas.Before doing that, though, Wooyoung rushes to rummage into the depths of his wardrobe to pick up something that he can easily hide in his clothes and nonchalantly take with him to enjoy some alone time.
Series: stuck [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697086
Kudos: 24





	(un)stuck

Wooyoung doesn’t participate in yet another grueling battle of rock paper scissors for post-practice showering rights. He volunteered to go last, so he quietly heads to the room he shares with Yeosang to gather his toiletries and pajamas.

Before doing that, though, Wooyoung rushes to rummage into the depths of his wardrobe to pick up something that he can easily hide in his clothes and nonchalantly take with him to enjoy some alone time.

\---

Wooyoung is chatting with Yeosang, who is rubbing his hair dry after his shower, when Mingi calls out that it’s finally Wooyoung’s turn. The second youngest member hops off his bed and, still exchanging quips with his long time friend, leaves the bedroom with his signature laugh, going to the bathroom with a pep in his step.

Locking the door behind himself, Wooyoung places his stuff by the basin and runs the water, then quickly undresses and hops in the shower, taking the little bag with him. He stands face first under the water for a few minutes, enjoying the relaxing stream pattering on his heated skin and sore muscles, before rummaging through the bag and deciding what to do first: wash up or pleasure himself.

The second option wins. With eager hands Wooyoung takes out a bottle of lube and a dildo with a suction cup at the base, that he keeps well hidden from his roommate. Using a tiny amount of lube, he sticks the dildo to the tiled wall of the shower box, easily eyeballing the correct height to place it.

After liberally squirting some lube on the flesh-colored silicone dick, he uses what’s left of the lube on his hand to finger himself open. It’s a slightly uncomfortable position, with every surface too slippery from the water alone for Wooyoung to safely prop himself against with his free hand, but he’s quite experienced by now. Deeming himself ready, he finally slips the tip of the dildo past his slightly stretched rim, exhaling a contented sigh that draws out with each inch he manages to take.

It doesn’t take long for Wooyung’s slow pace to pick up. The dancer rocks on the balls of his feet, bouncing and grinding onto the dildo, taking it deep enough that his buttcheeks flatten against the cold tiles. The glass door becomes even foggier with his ragged breath as he puts his forehead against it, hands splayed on the surface to push back with more strength. Water streams ceaselessly from the shower head onto his back, trickling down his ass, sides and throbbing dick--which he still hasn’t touched. 

While he would prefer to take things slower and spend more time teasing himself, Wooyoung can’t stay too long in the shower, lest the members get suspicious or start banging at the door. A loud gasp echoes in the bathroom when he happens to synchronize his masturbation with the dildo hitting his prostate; as much as the water manages to cover some sounds, Wooyoung has to bite his lip to muffle the shameless moan bubbling in his throat when he speeds up fucking himself onto the toy and into his own hand.

Finally, he climaxes, translucent splatters of cum sliding down the glass door and onto the tiled floor. With his legs still like jello, Wooyoung takes a moment to regain his bearings and let the dildo slip out of his well fucked hole.

After washing himself at the speed of light, Wooyoung runs the shower head all around the shower box, washing away cum and soapy suds. He also cleans the dildo, but when he’s about to take it off the toy offers some resistance. Grunting, Wooyoung pulls and twists the damn thing, trying to keep at bay the rising panic at the prospect of having to leave it there for the other members to see.

Wooyoung has his eyes closed and teeth clenched with effort when the dildo eventually gives, but not quite with the  _ pop  _ he was expecting. Looking down at the toy in his hand, his heart sinks when he sees a tile still holding onto the suction cup, leaving a glaringly obvious squared hole on the wall.

“ _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck… _ ” 

Determined to remove the damn dildo from the tile, the dancer is just about to bite the base off when the much coveted  _ pop _ is heard, and the items separate with enough strength that Wooyoung nearly blinds himself with the silicone dick. He drops the toy on the floor to work the tile back in its place, feeling a piece of his soul leave his body every time it drops back in his hands.

Eventually, with enough prayers and profanities, the cursed thing stays in place. Wooyoung scrambles for his bag and dildo and gets out of the shower in a rush, feeling more sweaty than when he entered while haphazardly drying himself up with a big towel. As he maneuvers his clean undies and pajamas with one hand, he brushes his teeth with the other, very nearly sticking the toothbrush in his throat when his foot gets caught in the pants.

After giving a last scathing look at the tile, Wooyoung briskly walks out of the bathroom and back to his room. If Yeosang sees him looking more flushed than usual, he doesn’t say anything, probably chalking it up to the post-shower sweat.

\---

Wooyoung lives in paranoia for days,  _ weeks  _ on end that the tile is going to come off and the members will manage to point the cause back to him. He starts breathing more easily once he realises the others would rather ignore the problem to avoid taking the blame, until enough time has passed that they’ll get it fixed without much of a peep about it.

Unlike the unwashed dishes incident he shouted about on an MNET show, this one would be more difficult to explain and apologize for...

**Author's Note:**

> **the very last sentence references ATEEZ Treasure Film [ep.3](https://youtu.be/KXohTMfTOUg?t=1429)


End file.
